


Caught

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, also i forgot the name of the kink of listening to people have sex, also no, cum marking?, does it have much plot? no not really, does my porn ever have plot, handjobs, its smut, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Logan walks in on Remus jerking off and fun follows.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> listen idek honestly i just wanted to write this i have no other reason i just wanted Logan to get dicked by Remus

Logan walks down the darker hallway, a stack of stapled papers in his hands – Remus’ latest creation. Quite an enjoyable read. Logan had read it a few times, highlighting the grammar and spelling errors in red and commenting praise in green. And now he was returning the story for Remus to check over – Or at least, that as the plan.

Logan reached Remus’ door and upon noticing it slightly open, a stream of light highlighting the dark carpet, he pushed it open a little more but stopped dead in his tracks.

On the bed, laying naked on his back, one hand in his hair and the other around his cock, was Remus. His hips rolled up into his own touch, his skin flushed red and his hair messy from where he’d been pulling it. His lips parted slightly, tongue visible as he panted and whined. His eyes were shut, thank god, and Logan quickly – but quietly – stepped back out into the hallway.

Logan leaned against the outside wall, his free hand covering his mouth as his own cock twitched in his pants. Remus hadn’t seen him, or at least he’d hoped that was the case. He couldn’t have the other side know about this. He’d never hear the end of it.

Remus moaned through the wall and Logan couldn’t help himself as his hand travelled down, rubbing against the bulge in his jeans. He’d never usually do this. Maybe it was because he was so close to Remus – The side was known for being impulsive. Maybe it was something else entirely, although Logan’s clouded mind couldn’t quite figure out what.

He bit his lip and shut his eyes as he slipped his hand under the waistband of his pants. He thought of Remus, his loud personality, his flirty comments, the teasing tone that always seemed to attack Logan the most. God what Logan would give for more of that. Or more of anything Remus would give him. His hand moved faster, and he bit back a moan. He couldn’t be caught.

He got too distracted though. The papers fell from his hands, making a small thud as they hit the carpet below Logan’s feet. He froze, pulling his hand back from his pants and quickly gathering the papers back up again.

“Come in!~” Remus shouted through to the hall.

Logan walked in awkwardly, eyes widening when he saw Remus. He was still naked, hand still slowly jerking himself off, but now his eyes were open. They locked onto Logan’s and Logan felt all the words he wanted to say to defend himself completely vanish.

“Took you long enough,” Remus smirked as Logan set the papers down on Remus’ desk.

“How long have you known?”

“Oh, I knew as soon as you walked into the room the first time~” Remus shifted slightly, licking his lips as he looks Logan up and down. “I just didn’t want to ruin your fun.”

Logan blushed darker than he already had been, clearing his throat as he turned to leave. “Sorry. I’ll be going now-“

“No no no, sweetheart,” Remus said. “Come on. You didn’t finish. I’m not just gonna leave you to sort yourself out. Come here~”

Logan turned back around to see Remus patting his lap. He was half tempted to leave, pass it off as some weird dream and just return to work, but his jeans were tight and uncomfortable and just the sight of Remus was making it worse. He shrugged and walked over, and Remus snapped his fingers, Logan’s clothes disappearing.

Remus pulled Logan onto his lap, hands resting on Logan’s hips. He rocked his hips up, enjoying the feeling of Logan’s body much more than his own hand.

“Can I fuck you?” He asked, one of his hands slipping between Logan’s legs.

Logan shivered and rocked against his touch, face red. “I- I thought that was what you were planning to do anyway.”

Remus shrugged. “It’s good to ask.”

The logical side bit his lip and nodded. “Yes, you can.”

Remus grinned and pulled his hand away, carefully lifting Logan up and helping him lower down onto Remus’ cock. Logan whined softly at Remus’ gentle touches. He’d expected the other to be a lot rougher than this, but apparently not.

“You can choose how fast you go, Lo~” Remus hummed as Logan fully sat down. “I’m helping you out, after all. It’d be a bit mean of me to tease you.”

Logan let out a flustered noise but nodded. His hands rested on Remus’ body as he rolled his hips, pleasure shooting through him. Fuck. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last, but he doubted Remus would really care.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Remus laughed.

Logan’s eyes widened. “Did I say that out loud?”

Remus nodded and roughly grinded up, earning a loud moan from the side on top of him.

“Mmn- R-Remus..”

“Oh come on, sweetheart, you’re barely moving, I cant help it~” Remus purred, lightly running the tip of his finger up Logan’s cock. Logan gasped and squirmed, and then moaned again at the movement.

“T-Take over then,” Logan whined.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Remus flipped Logan over onto his back and fucked into him hard. Logan let out a surprised squeak, although it was quickly cut off by moaning as his legs wrapped around Remus.

“Can I kiss you?” Remus panted, face red.

Logan nodded eagerly.

Remus leaned in to kiss Logan desperately as he moved faster, legs shaking.

Logan came first, his moan muffled against Remus’ lips as cum covered his own chest. Logan grew sensitive as Remus kept going, his own orgasm creeping closer. Logan whimpered and clung to Remus, his cock still hard and twitching.

“Think- Ah, fuck- Think you can cum again?” Remus asked.

Logan nodded again. “Definitely.”

Remus felt his legs go weak and he moaned, movements becoming jerky and out of time as he came into Logan. Logan followed immediately after, the feeling pushing him over the edge. Remus pulled out and fell onto the bed, half on top of Logan and half on the sheets. They both lay in almost-silence for a while to catch their breath before Remus laughed.

“God, that was a lot better than I’d imagined.”

Logan raised an eyebrow and smiled. “You’ve imagined this?”

“Oh, yes. Many times. The real thing definitely feels a lot better though.”

Remus lazily waved his hand in the air, the mess clearing itself up. He sat up slightly. “You staying?”

“Do you want me to?”

He nodded, laying back down, one arm wrapping around Logan. “You’re better to hug than a pillow.”

Logan laughed, not quite believing that to be the full reason. “Yeah. I’ll stay.”


End file.
